Um cantinho para chamar de Lar
by Oli-chan
Summary: O Expresso publicou em seu aniversário de 5 aninhos! Pulei muito de felicidada!


**Um Cantinho Para Chamar de Lar**

Sempre fui perdida nesse mundo. Sempre procurei um espaço, um lugar, que eu pudesse ter amigos que me contassem histórias e que eu pudesse chamar de lar. Tentei vários ambientes: a minha própria casa, a minha escola, a casa da vó, a casa de amigas. Mas, em todos os lugares, as pessoas queriam que eu falasse, mas eu só queria mesmo ouvir.

Vagando solitária na Internet, pulando de site em site, tentando me prender em palavras, encontrei um site suspeito. Não sei ao certo, mas algo ali me atraia. Em primeiros instantes, dei pouca atenção. Pouquíssima. A única coisa que me lembro foi que li a fanfic de uma tal de Meridiana e de uma outra pessoa chamada Raven, sobre uma coisa chamada Necromanus.

Fui dormir com a fanfic na cabeça, mas logo no dia seguinte, afastei essas coisas dali. Era uma menina idiota, que ainda não estava nesse mundo louco e adorável das fanfics. Infelizmente, meu passado condena o que sou agora.

Continuei entrando no blog, única e exclusivamente por causa das dolls que ali haviam. Eram coisas tão meiguinhas e bonitinhas...

Mas acabei esquecendo, de verdade, tudo o que havia naquele espaço. E continuei procurando um lugar para chamar de lar. E continuei não achando.

Até que, já mais crescida, deparei-me com o site novamente. E comecei a relê-lo, entendendo sua estrutura, seus personagens. Comecei novamente a achar aquele site suspeito. Como aquilo podia exercer sobre mim, uma menina sempre livre, certa obrigação em visitar aquela página, toda vez que sou conectada à Internet?

Até que chegou esse ano, onde começo a me lembrar dos fatos com mais clareza do que nunca. Simplesmente viciei-me nessa doce droga chamada Expresso Hogwarts. Decorei o nome e história de todos os personagens, seu modo de visão de mundo, suas características psicológicas...

Mudei de escola e a companhia do Expresso continuou ao meu lado, com seus personagens sendo meus únicos amigos por um certo tempo. Mas os tempos avançaram e, de repente, o pessoal daí ficou conhecido aqui também. Afinal, Marcelo-Poney não conseguia mais ouvir falar do que acontecera com Meri. Giovana, toda vez que eu vinha com meu discurso sobre Raven, soltava um _De novo não!_ Quem disse que eles me agüentavam?

Mas nada eu podia fazer. Os personagens eram como remédios: aliviavam algumas dores que eu às vezes sentia e viciavam. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como eu e Raven somos parecidas, ambas com seu amor por chocolate, Severo Snape, primos e amigos.

Também não parava de analisar todos os acontecimentos que acometiam Adhara. Nem as torturas que Ludovic praticava em Meri. E Satanio, com suas traquinagens, me enfeitiçava. Herman sempre me conseguia fazer chorar e Lore me fazer rir. Mina, com toda sua sabedoria, me acalmava.

E o conjunto magnífico chamado Expresso Hogwarts sempre consegue me ensinar mais um pouco. E não ensinar somente magia, coisa que eu aprendi lendo e relendo os livros de Harry Potter. Mas me ensinaram a verdadeira Magia, de amar as pessoas, de saber resistir, de chorar quando é preciso, de rir sempre, de comer chocolate sem culpa, de não ser a mesma pessoa o tempo todo, de saber enfrentar os problemas para seguir em frente, de sempre sorrir para as pessoas e dizer _eu te amo_ nas horas certas. É isso o que o Expresso ensina a todos.

E agora, depois de escrever essa declaração de devoção, agora finalmente descobri que achei um lugar onde eu posso chamar de lar: o Expresso Hogwarts, que eu sei que sempre acolherá a mim e muitos outros em qualquer cantinho no castelo de Hogwarts. Um lugar onde tenho amigos que me contam histórias e não ficam pedindo para que eu fale também. Finalmente, encontrei o lugar que precisava para acalmar minhas ansiedades, espantar as tristezas e extravasar de vez a alegria.

Obrigado por existir, Expresso. Sem vocês, eu e muitos outros não teríamos esse cantinho para chamar de lar. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

**Por Olívia P. Mattiazzo**


End file.
